sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Harvey Korman
| birth_name = Harvey Herschel Korman | birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | resting_place = Woodlawn Memorial Cemetery in Santa Monica, California | spouse = | children = 4 | yearsactive = 1950–2007 | medium = | genre = }} Harvey Herschel Korman (February 15, 1927 May 29, 2008) was an American comedic actor who performed in television and film productions and was also a voice artist. His big break was being a featured performer on CBS' The Danny Kaye Show, but he is best remembered for his performances on the sketch comedy series The Carol Burnett Show and in several films by Mel Brooks. Early life Korman, who was of Russian Jewish descent,All About Jewish Theatre was born in Chicago, Illinois, the son of Ellen (née Blecher) and Cyril Raymond Korman, a salesman. He served in the United States Navy during World War II. After being discharged, he studied at the Goodman School of Drama. He was a member of the Peninsula Players summer theater program during the 1950, 1957, and 1958 seasons.Peninsula Players 65th Anniversary Program, 1999 Career Early years Korman's first television role was as a head waiter in The Donna Reed Show episode, "Decisions, Decisions, Decisions". He appeared as a comically exasperated public relations man in a January 1961 episode of the CBS drama Route 66. He was seen on numerous television programs after that, including the role of Blake in the 1964 episode "Who Chopped Down the Cherry Tree?" on the NBC medical drama The Eleventh Hour and a bartender in the 1962 Perry Mason episode, "The Case of the Unsuitable Uncle." He frequently appeared as a supporting player on The Danny Kaye Show from 1963 through 1967. He was cast three times, including the role of Dr. Allison in "Who Needs Glasses?" (1962), on ABC's The Donna Reed Show. He also guest-starred on Dennis the Menace and on the NBC modern western series Empire. From 1964 to 1966, he appeared three times in consecutive years on the CBS comedy The Munsters starring Fred Gwynne and Yvonne De Carlo. During the 1965–1966 season, Korman made regular appearances on ABC's The Flintstones as The Great Gazoo in its final season on network television. ''The Carol Burnett Show'' , guest star Madeline Kahn, and Harvey Korman in one of a series of "The Family" sketches on The Carol Burnett Show, 1976 ]] With the 1967 debut of The Carol Burnett Show, Korman saw his greatest fame. He was nominated for six Emmy Awards for his decade of work on The Burnett Show and won four times – in 1969, 1971 (for "Outstanding Achievement" by a performer in music or variety), 1972, and 1974. He was also nominated for four Golden Globes for the series, winning that award in 1975. Other work While appearing on The Carol Burnett Show, Korman gained further fame by appearing as the villainous Hedley Lamarr in the 1974 film Blazing Saddles. He also starred in High Anxiety (1977) as Dr. Charles Montague. In 1978 he appeared in the CBS Star Wars Holiday Special providing "comedy" in three of the special's variety segments: a cantina skit with Bea Arthur where he plays a barfly who drinks through a hole in the top of his head, another as Chef Gormaanda, a four-armed parody of Julia Child, and one as a malfunctioning Amorphian android in an instruction video. In 1980 he played Captain Blythe in the Walt Disney comedy, Herbie Goes Bananas. In 1981 he played Count de Monet in History of the World, Part 1. In later years he did voice work for the [[The Flintstones (film)|live-action film The Flintstones]] as well as for the animated The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue. He also starred in the short-lived Mel Brooks TV series The Nutt House, and in his final Mel Brooks film, as the zany Dr. Seward, in Dracula: Dead and Loving It. He also reunited with fellow Carol Burnett Show alumnus Tim Conway, making a guest appearance on Conway s 1980–1981 comedy-variety series The Tim Conway Show. The two later toured the U.S. reprising skits from the show as well as performing new material. A DVD of new comedy sketches by Korman and Conway, Together Again, was released in 2006. Korman and Conway had been jointly inducted into the Television Hall of Fame in 2002. Personal life Korman was married to Donna Ehlert from 1960 to 1977, and they had two children together, Maria and Christopher Korman. He married Deborah Korman (née Fritz) in 1982 and was married to her until his death in 2008. They had two daughters together, Kate and Laura Korman. Death Korman died at the age of 81 on May 29, 2008, at UCLA Medical Center, as the result of complications from a ruptured abdominal aortic aneurysm he had suffered four months earlier. 'Carol Burnett' star Harvey Korman dies at 81 (similar to the above) His grave is at Santa Monica's Woodlawn Cemetery. Television roles *''The Donna Reed Show, as Head Waiter in "Decisions, Decisions, Decisions" (1960) *Hennesey'' as Dr. Don Spright in "The Gossip Go-Round" (1961) *''The Red Skelton Hour'' as Artie in "Appleby's Office Party" (1961) *''Route 66'' as Len Statler in "The Quick and the Dead" (1961) and as Mr. Mills in "Suppose I Said I Was the Queen of Spain?" (1963) *''Perry Mason'' as the bartender in "The Case of the Unsuitable Uncle" (1962) *''I'm Dickens, He's Fenster'' as Mr. Rembar in "The Acting Game" (1962) *''The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor'' as Gibson Holly in "The Jagged Edge" (1962) *''Empire'' as Bunce in "Pressure Lock" (1962) *''Dennis the Menace'' as Mr. Griffin in "My Four Boys" (March 17, 1963) *''Sam Benedict'' as a reporter in "Of Rusted Cannons and Fallen Sparrows" (1963) *''Saints and Sinners'' as Jerry Grant in "The Year Joan Crawford Won the Oscar" (1963) *''Glynis, with Glynis Johns, as Ken Bradford in "Three Men in a Tub" (1963) *The Munsters, as Journalist Lennie Bates in "Family Portrait" (1964) *The Lucy Show, three episodes (1964–1965) *Hazel'' as Max Denton in "Maid for a Day" (1964) *''Gidget'' as Joe Hanley in "Daddy Come Home" (1965) *''The John Forsythe Show'' in "Duty and the Beast" (1965) *''The Munsters'' as the Psychiatrist in "Yes Galen, There Is a Herman" (1965) *''The Munsters'' as Professor Fagenspahen in "Prehistoric Munster" (1966) *''The Flintstones'' as the voice of The Great Gazoo (1965–1966) *''F Troop'' as Col. Heindreich von Zeppel in "Bye, Bye, Balloon" (1966) *''The Carol Burnett Show'' series regular (1967–1977) *''The Wild Wild West'' as Baron Hinterstoisser in "The Night of the Big Blackmail" (1968) *''The Sonny and Cher Comedy Hour'' guest appearance (1971) *''Tattletales'' as himself (1974) *''The Muppet Show'' as himself (1976) *''The Carpenters at Christmas'' as Harvey, the coffee guy (1977) *''The Harvey Korman Show'' eponymous lead (1978) *''Star Wars Holiday Special'' as Chef Gormaanda, Krelman, and Toy Video Instructor (1978) *''The Tim Conway Show'' guest star (1980) and regular (1981) *''Carpool'' (1983) *''Mama's Family'' (1983–1984) (spin-off of The Family sketches, from The Carol Burnett Show) as Alistair Quince/Host and Ed Higgins/Eunice's husband *''Leo & Liz in Beverly Hills'' as Leo Green (1986) *''Nutt House'' as Reginald Tarkington (1989) *''Hey Arnold!'' as voice of Don Reynolds (1996) *''Diagnosis: Murder "Comedy Is Murder"'' Guest star (1997) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' as the voice of Earl (1999) *''The Brothers Flub'' voice (1999) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' as the voice of The Lion in "Aesop's Fables" (2000) Filmography *''Carving Magic'' (1959) as Al (industrial short) *''Living Venus'' (1961) as Ken Carter *''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) as Chief Boulder *''Lord Love a Duck'' (1966) as Weldon Emmett *''Don't Just Stand There!'' (1968) as Merriman Dudley *''The April Fools'' (1969) as Matt Benson *''Blazing Saddles'' (1974) as Hedley Lamarr *''Huckleberry Finn'' (1974) as The King of France *''High Anxiety'' (1977) as Dr. Charles Montague *''Bud and Lou'' (1978) as Bud Abbott *''Americathon'' (1979) as Monty Rushmore *''Herbie Goes Bananas'' (1980) as Captain Blythe *''First Family'' (1980) as U.N. Ambassador Spender *''History of the World, Part I'' (1981) as Count de Monet *''Trail of the Pink Panther'' (1982) as Professor Balls *''Curse of the Pink Panther'' (1983) as Professor Balls *''Gone Are the Dayes'' (1984) as Charlie Mitchell *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1985) as White King *''The Longshot'' (1986) as Lou *''Munchies'' (1987) as Cecil Watterman, Simon Watterman *''The Flintstones'' (1994) as the voice of Dictabird *''Radioland Murders'' (1994) as Jules Cogley *''Dracula: Dead and Loving It'' (1995) as Dr. Jack Seward *''Jingle All the Way'' (1996) as President *''Diagnosis: Murder'' (1997) as Harvey Huckaby *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (1998) as the voice of Floyd *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) as Colonel Slaghoople *''The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling'' (2000) (Video Game) as the voice of The Great Gazoo"Harvey Korman at Behind the Voice Actors". Retrieved 2017-11-30. *''Together Again: Conway & Korman'' (2006) (DVD) in various skits References External links * *[http://www.latimes.com/news/obituaries/la-me-korman30-2008may30,0,7629867.story "Harvey Korman, 81; versatile Emmy-winning comedian," Los Angeles Times, Friday, May 30, 2008.] * * }} Category:1927 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:American sketch comedians Category:American male film actors Category:DePaul University alumni Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American male television actors Category:American television producers Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Deaths from abdominal aortic aneurysm Category:Jewish American male actors Category:United States Navy sailors Category:Burials at Woodlawn Memorial Cemetery, Santa Monica Category:Comedians from Illinois